PERASAAN ASUNA KEPADA KIRITO
by Giri Diwa Adam
Summary: Demi Menyatakan Perasaanya Terhadap Asuna Kirito Rela Menyusul Asuna Yang Terjebak Dalam Dunia Game Yang Bernama Sword Art Online.


_**"PERASAAN ASUNA KEPADA KIRITO"**_

 _ **"AUTHOR :-"**_

 _ **"JENIS CERITA : CROSSOVER UNIX"**_

 _ **"GENRE :ROMANCE"**_

 _ **"NARUTO : MASASHI KHISIMOTO"**_

 _ **"SWORD ART ONLINE : REI KAWAHARA"**_

 _ **CERITA INI HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA.**_

 _ **Pagi Itu di Rumah Sakit Konoha ,Seorang Gadis cantik sedang Terbaring tak berdaya Di sebuah Ranjang Rumah sakit dengan Alat Yang Bernama Nerve Gear Yang Setia itu terus menunjukan Status Aktiv Yang berarti ia menerima setiap informasi dari otak secara terus menerus.**_

 _ **Sementara Di sisi lain Seorang Cowok Yang bernama Kirigaya Kazuto Sedang menunggu di balik cermin Kamar itu memandangi Gadis yang sedang Terbaring koma -harinya di habiskan hanya untuk Menunggu gadis itu tersadar dari dalam hatinya berkata Jika Gadis itu bangun dari Komanya aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya.**_

 _ **Seminggu Sebelum kejadian Sword Art Online Itu Kirigaya Kazuto Atau Panggian Akrabnya Kirito sedang Berjalan menuju ke kelasnya Yang berarda paling di kelasnya Ia melihat Seorang gadis cantik nampak asik membaca majalah Game yang baru keluar Pagi ini. Karena saking asiknya membaca ia seperti tidak menghiraukan sepinya kelas yang melihatnya mencoba menyapanya dan mendapatkan jawaban.**_

Ohayou,Asuna-Chan ?

Ohayou,Kazuto-chan..

 _ **Kazuto Langsung duduk di tempatnya Di pandanginya Sekeliling Kelas yang masih Sepi Baru ada mereka menghilangkan Rasa sepinya ia mencoba mendekati Asuna Dan bertanya Apa Yang sedang Ia baca..**_

"hmm..Asuna Apa aku boleh duduk di sini ?"

"Silahkan Kirito.."

"Ohh Ya Asuna Kau sedang Baca apa ?..Dari tadi kau tampak serius membacamya.."

"Ini..Tidak bukan apa-apa ini Hanya majalah Game yang baru keluar minggu ini Aku Tertarik membacanya Jadi aku membelinya"

"Bolehkah aku melihat isi dari Majalah Itu ?"

"Boleh..Silahkan Ini Kau baca."

 _ **Kirito Mulai Membaca Majalah Game Itu di lihatnya Halaman Demi Halaman Dan Ia tertarik akan Sebuah Game Yang baru di luncurkan Minggu ini..Yang bernama Sword Art Online.**_

"Sword Art Online..Sepertinya Game Ini Cukup Menarik Untuk di mainkan"

 _ **Kirito Meminta Izin Kepada Asuna Untuk Meminjam Majalahnya Ketempat Ia Duduk.**_

"Asuna..Apa Aku Boleh Meminjam Majalah Ini ?"

"Silahkan Kirito Aku Masih ada Satu di rumah .. Yang Ini untuk mu saja"

"Arigatou..Asuna-chan Kau memang Yang terbaik." Sambil meninggalkan Tempat Asuna.

 _ **Asuna Yang mendengar Itu Hanya bisa tersenyum di ikuti Semburat Merah Yang Keluar Dari Wajahnya sambil seraya ia berkata Dalam Hatinya."Kapan Aku bisa menyatakan Perasaanku kepadamu Kirito Aku menyukaimu".**_

 _ **Tak berselang beberapa lama Murid-Murid yang lain berdatangan Satu Persatu Mengisi tempat mereka masing-masing .Kelas yang tadinya Sepi Kini mendadak Ramai.**_

 _ **Naruto Juga sudah tiba di kelas ia duduk di samping Kirito, Melihat Sahabatnya Yang sedang Asik membaca Ia memanggilnya dengan Deheman Keras..**_

"Ehemm..Kirito.."

 _ **Kirito Yang Sedang Asik membaca Majalah itu tampak terganggu dan Menanggapi deheman Sahabat Karibnya itu.**_

"Ya..Naruto..Ada apa?"

"Dari tadi aku perhatikan kau tampak asik membaca majalah itu..Majalah apa itu apa aku boleh melihatnya ?"

"Ohh ini ..Ini majalah Game Yang Baru Rilis Bulan Ini..Jika kau mau Melihatnya silahkan.."Sambil memberikan Majalah Itu ke Sahabatnya.

"Terimakasih Kirito..Coba aku Lihat dulu"

 _ **Naruto Membolak-balik Setiap halaman Majalah itu di lihatnya Game Yang Baru Rilis bulan Ini .Hingga Pandanganya Tertuju Pada suatu Game yang Tampak Ia Kenal.**_

"Game ini..Sepertinya Aku mengenalnya" Kata naruto dalam hati.

Kirito yang Tampak bingung Melihat Sahabatnya itu Bertanya ada apa dengan Naruto.

"Ada apa naruto ?" Kirito bingung.

"Tidak..tidak ada apa -apa ..Aku hanya beranggapan sepertinya aku mengenal Game ini" Sanggah Naruto.

"Apa kau mengenal Game Sword Art Online Ini ?" Tanya Kirito.

"Ya aku mengenalnya..Game ini Buatan Dari seorang Developer Terkenal Bernama Kayaba Akhihiko Ia juga Salah seorang Teman ayahku."

"Bagai mana kau bisa tau.."Kirito Tambah Bingung.

"Ia Pernah Memberikan Satu set game ini kepadaku..Ketika aku Ulang Tahun dulu sebagai Hadiahnya dan hingga Kini Game Ini belum pernah aku mungkin Harga Game Ini di pasaran Bisa mencapai 1.500 Yen Jika kau mau Aku bisa menghantarmu Sepulang Sekolah nanti ,Aku tau tempat penjual Game Khusus..Jika Kau membeli di toko Yang Biasa mungkin Habis terjual karena Banyak penggemar Game berhati-hatilah Karena Game Ini Masih Versi beta aku tidak tau apa kah ada bug di dalamnya Atau Tidak." Naruto Menambahkan.

"Baiklah Naruto..sepulang sekolah nanti aku tunggu di parkiran speda di dekat lapangan badminton aku tunggu di sana."

"Baiklah"

Bel Pelajaran Pertama di mulai Guru mereka memasuki ruangan untuk memberikan Pelajaran pertama mereka.

 _ **Setelah Pelajaran Pertama Itu Bel sekolah Berbunyi Tanda Jam istirahat Di Mulai Semua murid berhamburan menuju ke kantin Untuk melepas Kepenatan akan Pelajara Pertama Tadi .Begitu Juga Asuna Yang kekantin Bersama Sakura,Hinata dan Ino.**_

"Asuna Cepat.." Panggil Gadis Berambut Pirang itu.

"Baiklah Ino-chan Aku akan segera ke sana"

"Asuna Berjalan menuju Ke Ino di ikuti tatapan Kirito Yang Tampak memandanginya secara spesial tidak seperti pandanganya terhadap wanita lain yang biasa ia temui."

 _ **Kirito Melamun Sesaat,Membayangkan Bahwa Ia Bisa Menyatakan Perasaanya terhadap Asuna Tersadar dari lamunanya ketika Naruto memanggilnya.**_

"Kirito..Apa Kau Mau ikut ke kantin ?"

 _ **Kirito Yang Nampak kaget Mengangguk tanda mengiakan Ajakan Sahabatnya itu.**_

"Aku Ikut.."Kirito berjalan Di samping Naruto.

 _ **Ada sesuatu Yang mengganjal di pikiran naruto. Ia tampak cukup bahagia bisa melihat sahabat dekatnya itu Menyukai ia kini Bisa membuka Hatinya kembali .Semejak Pacar Pertama sahabatnya itu Meninggal Karena Penyakit.**_

"HM...Kirito Sepertinya Kau menyukai Asuna Ya ?"

"Kau ni naruto Ada-ada saja..Tidak Aku tidak Menyukainya"Kirito berusaha Menyembunyikan.

"Sudahlah Kirito kau mengaku saja..Aku bisa membaca Wajahmu Kau memang menyukai Asuna"

"Ya..Memang Aku menyukai Asuna..Tetapi apa bisa perasaanku ia terima?"

"Coba..Kau perjuangkan Cinta mu ..Aku turut senang Kau Bisa Jatuh cinta lagi..Semenjak kematian Mia Aku Kira Kau tidak bisa Jatuh Cinta Lagi"

"Tapi Gadis Ini Lain Naruto Ia Tampak Spesial Di Mataku."

"Kejarlah Ia ..Aku dengar banyak Pria Di SMA ini yang menyukainya."

"Aku akan memperjuangkanya"

 _ **Setelah dari kantin Jam kedua sekaligus terakhir di mulai Kini para murid Sudah siap Di tempatnya masing-masing.**_

"..."Suara Guru menjelaskan pelajaran

 _ **Bel sekolah bebunyi Mereka berdua Berangkat menuju ke tempat Toko Game Itu sesampainya di sana Kirito Melihat Asuna Juga Membeli Game Yang ingin Ia beli Tampaknya Stok Barang Game Itu Tinggal 2 Jadi Yang satu di beli kirito.**_

"Permisi..Berapa Harga Game Ini ?"

"Cuma 1.500 Yen Nona.."

"Aku mau membelinya .. Ini Uangku"

"Terimakasih.."

Baru asuna mau keluar Asuna bertemu kirito di depan meja kasir.

"Ehh..Kirito chan" Dengan semburat merah ia menyapa kirito tampak ia malu

" naruto-chan Jugaa"

"Ya asuna..Apa Yang Kau lakukan Di sini..Apa kau membeli Game yang baru booming Juga" Naruto Menajawab

"Ya aku membeli Game Ini Karena aku tertarik Untuk mencobanya.." Asuna Menjawab

"Kalau begitu Kami juga akan membeli game yang sama dengan Mu ..Ya sudah Kami ke sana dulu ya.."

"Ya Naruto..Kirito..Aku duluan ya Jaanee.."

 ** _Setelah Berbincang sebentar tadi Tampak Raut Wajah Kirito Yang Memerah Karena Malu Di Hadapan Gadis Yang Ia Suka.. Namun Perasaanya Tertahan Untuk Menyatakan Hanya Terdiam Memandangi Asuna Yang Perlahan Menghilang Dari Pandanganya itu ..Ia Terbangun Dari Lamunanya Ketika Suara Naruto Memanggilnya._**

"Kirito..Yuhhu Apa kau Baik-baik saja ?"

"Ehh..Ya naruto Aku Baik-Baik Saja"

"Apa Ada masalah Dengan Mu ?"

"Tidak ..Tidak Apa-apa"

 ** _Kirito Akhirnya membeli Software SAO Ia berharap Bisa memainkanya dengan Asuna..Ia mengeluarkan Beberapa Lembar Uang 5000 Yen dan membayarkanya ke Kasir._**

"Ini Uangnya..."

"Terimakasih Anak Muda ..Selamat Datang Kembali.."

 ** _Setelah Pergi Dari toko Game Itu Mereka melanjutkan Perjalanan Menuju Ke Rumah Berpisah di Pertigaan Jalan._**

"Ya sudah naruto Aku sampai Di sini ..Terimakasih Telah Menemaniku."  
"Sama-sana Kirito.. Sampai Bertemu Besok Lagi..." 

**Kirito Masuk ke dalam Rumahnya. Ia membuka Pintu Dan menyalakan Lampu ruang Tengah Di lihatnya sekeliling rumah Masih berfikir Bahwa Kaa-chanya Masih belum Pulang Begitu Pula Suguha Yang Masih Sibuk Latihan Kendo, Untuk menghilangkan Rasa Bosanya Ia Membaca Bungkusan Game Yang Ia Beli Tadi ,,Sambil Sesaat Ia memikirkan Kata-kata naruto Tadi Yang memberitahunya Bahwa game itu masih Versi beta Mungkin Masih ada bugnya .**

"Mereka belum pulang lebih baik aku ..Melihat-lihat dulu Game yang Tadi Aku beli..Aku penasaran Apa benar Di dalam Game Ini Masih ada Bugnya."

 _ **Setelah Ia membaca Isi bungkusan itu ternya memang Ada sedikit masalah dengan Gamenya Karena Masih Versi Beta Ia berfikir 2x untuk memainkanya.**_

"Jikalau..Masih ada masalah di dalamnya ..Lebih baik aku tidak memainkanya terlebih dahulu ..Untuk menjaga..Jaga jika terjadi masalah yang serius, hingga aku bisa mendapatkan update terbarunya". Pikir Kirito

 _ **Ke esokan Harinya Di Kelas Semua murid Tampak Sibuk Membicarakan Tentang Game Terbaru Yang Baru kemarin di luncurkan .Ternyata Memakan Korban Jiwa . Kirito Yang baru masuk Tampak Bingung Ada Ribut-Ribut apa .Ia bertanya kepada naruto ada masalah apa yang sedang terjadi**_

" masalah apa ? Kenapa semua murid sibuk Membicarakan Game Yang kita beli ?"

"Kirito..Game yang Kita beli kemarin memakan Korban Jiwa ..Banyak Para Gamer Muda Jepang Yang kehilangan Nyawa Akibat Game Ini..Mereka Tidak Bisa Sadarkan diri .. "Naruto mejelaskan

"Sudah Di siarkan Di berita kemarin Game SAO Ini memakan banyak Jiwa ..Termasuk Asuna Aku Kemarin Melihat Daftar nama di berita ada nama Asuna di sana.." Naruto Menambahkan.

"Apa..Kau bercanda kan Naruto tidak mungkin Kemarin Baru saja kita Mengobrol denganya.." Kirito tampak Tidak Percaya akan kata-kata Naruto.

"Jika kau tidak Percaya datanglah Kerumah sakit konoha Siang Ini.. Di kamar 302 Asuna di rawat."

 _ **Kirito Langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi Menuju Ke Rumah sakit Konoha Untuk memastikan Asuna Tidak menjadi Korban. Sesampainya di sana Ia melihat Papan nama Yang tertera .Ia lihat dari sekian Banyak Korban ternyata Ada Nama Asuna di sana.**_

"Tidak..Ini..tidak mungkin..Asunaaaa !" Kirito Berteriak

 _ **Kirito Berlari menuju Ke kamar di mana Asuna Di rawat .Sesampainya di sana ia melihat Asuna sedang Terbaring Lemah tak Berdaya Dengan Helm Yang bernama Nervegear Yang masih aktiv di Langsung membuka Pintu Kamar itu dan Langsung Mendekati Asuna .Tampak Raut kesedihan Yang Di Wajahnya Kini.**_

"Asunnaaa...Kenapa Jadi begini..Hiks" Kirito Menangis..

 ** _Ia sadar Bahwa Tangisanya tidak dapat Membuat asuna terbangun Ia bertekad Menyusul Asuna Ke dalam Game Itu._**

"Aku ..Akan menyusulmu Asuna Tunggu di sana!"

T.B.C

* * *

TEKAD KIRITO..MENYUSUL ASUNA DI SWORD ART ONLINE GAME !

* * *

Akhirnya Kelar Juga Fic Tentang SAO Ini Mohon Dukungan Dan masukanya ya..[REVIEW]

Chapter Lanjutan Secepatnya Akan Di Upload

LAGU PENDUKUNG : SEE YOU AGAIN- WIZZ KHALIFA

* * *

 _ **SEE YOU AGAIN ASUNA**_


End file.
